FINAL
by ireneotaku
Summary: Bakura has a degenerative heart disease, and will die in five days without a transplany. What happens in those five days? TENDERSHIPPIN RYOXBAKURA YAOI.minor puzzleshipping and bronzeshipping *character death* good stuff *cough yaoi cough*
1. Marik

Disclamier: I don't own Yugioh if I did there would be a lot more yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi is look it up on Wikipedia which I don't own either.

A/N: I had a really really bad day today. (Ps might be language and violence). The guy I have a crush on and his best friend who is my other, "friend" did the meanest thing to me. We had a dance for asb and we did pretty well. The first thing that said was my other, "friend" said three words ha ha ha. The guy I have a crush on (or more likely used to) said it was, "cool" but he would never dance so that's why he's not in asb. So I'm very mad at them right now so there will be more violence than I intended. Now TENDERSHIPPING TENDERSHIPPING I lost a bet to scorpioryo so I have to do a tendershipping story. I have two other TENDERSHIPPING oneshots in my head to be typed for later.

* * *

Bakura "theif" Ryo was sitting in the white hospital room looking quietly out of the window. Bakura had just finished his tests for the day; he had them once a week. The tests were for a simple purpose really very simple. They had to know how long it would be until he died. Bakura was dying of a degenerative heart disease, in other words, "natural causes." Unless he found a donor with the same type of heart as him, and got a heart transplant then he would die a slow painful death of organ failure. He had a rare type of blood the only person he knew with the same type of blood was his one and only love Ryo.

Ryo would come, and see him later soon Bakura hoped. Ever since he had been given a body he only had a limited amount of time. Ryo knew that Bakura was most likely going to die so they made the best of their days. They were melancholy at best nothing could be completely sweet anymore. No nothing or feelings at least not with the death feeling on them all the time.

As if on cue Ryo walked into the room, he was holding a basket. Promptly he walked over to Bakura before procedding to talk.

"Bakura I brought you some pineapples I know that they are your favorites."

_I hope this will make Bakura feel a bit better he should be able to enjoy some of the simple things in life. Well, at least while he can._ A small smile formed on Bakura's melancholic and slightly angelic features. Bakura gently rose from sitting on the bed before he lightly placed a fleeting kiss on Ryo's cheek. Quietly Ryo opened the basket before he proceeded to feed Bakura the fruit. After they had finished eating the fruit that was both their favorite. Bakura looked at the window while completely ignoring Ryo. Concerned Ryo turned to talk to Bakura. He grabbed one of Bakura's hand in both of his.

"Bakura what's wrong did something happen to you today?"

Sadness filled the eyes of both of the white haired angels. _Poor Ryo he doesn't know how little time he has left with me. If only we could change something, because know that I know how little time I have left I just want to leave Ryo to live his life. _

"Ryo I only have five days left to live. On the afternoon of the last day I will be taken to your house, and I will probably die there. These are the last days you have to put your life on hold for me."

Bakura looked away from Ryo sadness again showing on his features. Though, happiness was never on his features. Ryo was filled with evident anger. Ryo turned to Bakura before kissing him gently on the forehead, and wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders. Pulling off of Bakura gently Ryo lifted himself before stepping away from the bed. Bakura did not even notice the change that had just occurred. Ryo grabbed the basket from where he had put it. Quickly he turned to Bakura who was still looking out of the window.

"I'm not putting my life on hold, but if you want me to not come here anymore I won't. I will check up on you in three days."

Bakura flinched visibly before he kept looking out of the window. Ryo angrily glanced one last time at Bakura before leaving the hospital room.

LATER THAT EVENING

Marik Ishtar was leaving the museum after a hard day of work with his lover's sister Ishizu. He was walking down the last street to the apartment building. Once he climbed a few flights of stairs he opened the apartment door he shared with his lover. Since, he knew the home by heart he walked down the dark pitch black hallway leading to his room that he shared with the person he loved more than anyone else. Marik feels something grab his arm, and a sharp pain is felt in his chest. _What's happening now? Please just don't let Malik be caught in whatever this is. I feel so sleepy, and cold. Gomenisai Malik I'll see you when I wake up._

Malik had rushed home from work for a reason unknown to him. When he left his job he said that he was just eager to see his love after such a long day at work. The truth was that he was worried he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong so he wanted to make sure Marik was okay. With a speed he never knew that he possessed he went up the flight of stairs, and walked swiftly into the apartment. Freighted and scared he proceeded to the hall leading to the bedroom.

"Marik Marik Marik are you here?"

Hesitantly he turned on the hall light. There he saw it the corpse of his love Marik hanging from the ceiling. He was hanging from the ceiling, and he had a shirt that looked like it was soaked in blood. Malik screamed from the top of his lungs before getting closer to his deceased love. People were filing in from other apartments, but he looked closer at his lover. His heart was missing. Marik Ishtar was dead, and his heart was stolen by the crazy person who did it. Lying under his feet was a single card with the letter F and written on it was the single word first.

Malik fainted from shock or the loss of his love we don't know. _Marik why why why please tell me it's a trick. _Somewhere in his heart he knew that it wasn't and he knew who did it.

NEXT MORNING 4 DAYS UNTIL BAKURA'S DEATH

Yugi Muto was up bright, and early for one reason only. His friend Malik called him in the middle of the night, and told him of the brutal murder of his friend Marik. At the moment Yugi was holding a crying Malik who had gone under a great amount of shock due to the events of the last night. Under different circumstances he would have told Ryo, but since all the stuff he had with Bakura recently he didn't want to add more pressure, and Yugi was the only other person who would understand his loss. Yami was leaning against a wall watching the heart wrenching scene of the two hikaris comforting each other.

"Aibou I am going to go head home please have a good night you two, and be safe."

With these last words, and an acknowledgement from Yugi. Yami walked out of the room before catching the last glimpse of his lover he would ever see.

* * *

A/N: Epic right I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but it will only be a few chapters. I will try to finish para and angel soon. I also have some more yaoi oneshots in the works. Please bear with me I will hopefully pump out more chapter soon. I am doing this to vent out something because of my, "friends" the deaths will get more gruesome. They ussualy aren't this bad because I'm not THAT depressed. But because of what happened ^A/N^ this will get pretty bloody.


	2. Yami

Disclamier: I don't own Yugioh.

A/N: It gets more gruesome the more I write so if you couldn't take the blood in Marik's death you should stop reading this now. Definitely not for children under the age of 13 violence and language.

* * *

Yami walked into the apartment before taking his shoes off, and walking into a kitchen. He whipped around noticing a presence that he was unused to in the quite apartment Yami was jumped by an unknown assailant, and he was steadily losing. The man though a few inches taller wasn't stronger than Yami was. He did however have more endurance than Yami. They had reached a table in the room. The asssilant picked up a very sharp dual monster card off of the table, and threw it at Yami. This distracted the young pharaoh, and in that time he was slashed in the chest, and the throat with a knife. He felt the card that was thrown get soaked in his blood.

"Bloody bitch picking a fight go, and die I have to get Yugi soon."

_Yugi no please why is this happening we just lost Marik, and soon Bakura, but even sweet innocent Yugi why. This was so unfair. _

Neighbors were in the house right when the assailant left the house. They got suspicious when they didn't hear the sounds that they usually heard. Someone quickly pulled out his cell phone, and called 9-1-1 when the saw what happened. The card I was on the floor with the word Inch on it, and on the bloody dark magician card was two words. For Yugi.

Yugi who had just left Malik's house was running back to the apartment after the call he received. He walked into the room, and headed for the kitchen to see if it was true. There he saw it. Yami's dead corpse was in the room. He was lying on the floor, spread eagle it's called. His head was tilted to the right side, and his throat was slashed. He was what looked like stabbed multiple times in the chest. Upon closer inspection you would see that his heart was also missing.

"Yami please why how come so soon after. Why Yami you said we would be together for eternity? Where is it? Where did you go now? Where is this eternity with you?"

Yugi was on his knees next to Yami he was clutching his hand like his life was on the line. Though it was, and he wasn't holding on for his dear life because his life wasn't dear anymore. Malik who had followed Yugi back to his home because he was worried about him was also looking at the scene. Since, they had not told not told Ryo of last night's events they only thought it was fair that he knew what happened today. Ryo quickly walked into the apartment to see a crying Yugi. A remorseful and mourning a Malik. If someone looked close enough they might have even noticed the quick look of satisfaction on his face.

Ryo simply went up, and patted them on the shoulder, and embraced both of them before turning to leave.

"I apologize, but I think that in these current circumstances I am not needed nor can I even began to fathom the immense pain that you are all going through. Though I suppose I will in three days, and I give be sincerest condolences for what has happened, please tell me if you need me. I get the vibe though that you guys will keep things between you two. But if you need me tell me."

"Though you won't even if you did."

Ryo muttered before leaving the morbid apartment room.

NEXT MORNING 3 DAYS UNTIL BAKURA'S DEATH

Ryo walked swiftly to the room where his love Bakura was being held. He opened the door to see Bakura still staring idly out of the window. If it was someone else who walked in you wouldn't have guessed that he moved at all.

"Ryo I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. That was no way for me to act, I know that you're doing this because you love me, and that if you aren't giving up anything you wouldn't otherwise."

_Well, I did give up my innocence for you, but they were all the wrong type. _Ryo mused in his thoughts before walking over to where Bakura was resting. Bakura was going to say something, but he never had the chance to. Ryo had captured Bakura in a gentle kiss. Bakura seems anxious to have any sort of contact with his lover. Or at least Bakura wanted as much as he could have where he was. This was a very limited amount due to all the IV'S and medical equipment. Ryo was one of the only people who understood Bakura, and what he wanted.

Ryo after taking a pause for air leaned back towards Bakura, and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Ryo licked Bakura's lip to ask for entrance which Bakura quickly obliged. Ryo and Bakura were just there locked in a passionate kiss enjoying the taste of each other. It was a sweet and spicy taste. The feeling that they were transferring were guild, melancholy, and sadness. After awhile and a few other kisses like this they broke apart and Ryo pulled a chair, and placed it next to Bakura's bed before grabbing said persons hand.

"Bakura I have some bad news. Marik and Yami were both killed."

Bakura sit there aghast and responsive. This was slightly the norm now since regardless of whether or not Ryo wanted to acknowledge it Bakura was dying. Unless he got the transplant.

"Do they have any details about the killer? Was it by the same person?"

Ryo smiled lightly Bakura was being responsive that was a good sign. _To think that he's so interested in such a simple thing. _What looked like a sadistic smile appeared on the angel's face or once angel anyway. Ryo went into the details of the killing with Bakura showing great interest in them. He said that it reminded him of his time as a strong yami, and it was distinctly his style. He made a hypothesis that there would be three more killings before the murder stopped where he would either be the last one or he would turn himself in.

After they had finished discussing the current news Ryo had to leave because of visiting hours. Ryo smiled to himself before he went back to his and Bakura's apartment. Bakura would be back at the apartment for the last time in two days. That was unless Ryo had something to do with it.

Ryo changed in black clothes, before he preceded out of the house a sadistic smile on his face.

"They haven't seen a bloody thing yet. Wait until tonight finishes, and see who's still sad."

Ryo glanced around for a minute before he saw his prey approaching his last place of refuge. That was until Ryo made his strike. Everyone thought that Ryo was an angel, and that yami was a devil. The exact opposite was true Ryo was the real evil one he just didn't show it to anyone, but Bakura.

Malik had decided to leave Yugi with grandpa to be taken care of for the night. He was walking into his apartment that still smelled like blood. Malik didn't want to wash it out it would fade eventually it smelled like Marik so he left it. He walked into the bedroom for the last time of his life. He felt his leg get snapped with something before he fell to the floor, and was dragged towards the bed.

* * *

A/N: One of my friends apologized sorta so the one who said ha ha ha is forgiven. The other one will not be yet so I'm not quite sure. I might have to up the rating on this actually or rather it will be very very very very very gruesome. Malik will be a rather unfortunate person in the explanation of what's going to happen to him. For Malik I will probably explain it in his eyes so it might be in first person for added effect. When something bad happens to Yugi I will probably explain it more in aftermath. Any reviewers who can guess what the next victim is gonna lose gets a small request that I will most likely accept (except scorpioryo). Gonna update this soon.


End file.
